This invention pertains to a control apparatus structuring system for structuring a control apparatus for controlling a control object, and more particularly to a control apparatus structuring system for structuring a control apparatus for handling a nonlinear control object with ease and with a generally applicable set of control rules.
A classical PID control cannot control a complex object such as an inverted pendulum having one (1) input and two (2) outputs. Therefore, a modern control theory is applied to a designing a control apparatus.
However, when a linear control theory of the modern control theories is used, because the control object model is structured by linearizing the equation of motion of a control object, a problem arises that the control performance deteriorates outside of a linear region.
Also, when a nonlinear control theory of the modern control theories is used, because the equations of motions need to be written definitively and completely, the parameters of a control object need to be defined precisely. The disadvantage is that this is extremely difficult.
With such a background, a new mode of control apparatuses using neural networks is being proposed.